END Disaster
by Amadeus.M
Summary: Su Único Objetivo Está Muy Claro, Controlar El Poder Que Esta En Su Interior Para Poder Proteger A Su Familia. Quien Es Mas Fuerte END O ... Acompaña a Natsu Dragneel En Su Gran Aventura Que Está Por Iniciar.
1. Pesadilla

_**Capítulo1: "Pesadilla"**_

Forma de hablar:

-Oye natsu ya cálmate dijo erza.

-Por supuesto que me calmo respondió natsu.

(Como no hay una gran pelea pensó natsu). Pensamientos

[Y la batalla tan esperada por todos comenzó]. Narración.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

[El lugar en el que se encontraba natsu parado era muy oscuro ya que no se podía observar nada, Él no sentía a nadien, Por más que hablara a alguien nadien le respondía, después de un tiempo comenzó a caminar cuando de repente un fuerte escalofrió recorrió completamente su cuerpo, lo cual lo hizo dar unos cuantos pasos atrás, de repente escucho una voz que le hablaba por detrás voltio lo más rápido posible para darse cuenta de que no había nadien, luego la voz volvió a hablar detrás de Él otra vez, natsu volvió a voltear rápidamente pero no vio a nadien una vez más, pero esta vez sintió la presencia de alguien parado delante de él y de repente el escenario cambio de un negro como la noche más oscura a un color blanco puro y delante de natsu se encontraba parado su hermano mayor Zeref Dragneel. ]

-Tu eres Zeref pregunto natsu.

-Si soy yo natsu, respondió Zeref.

-Donde estoy volvió a preguntar natsu.

-Estamos dentro de tu corazón contesto Zeref.

-Como llegaste aquí dijo natsu.

-Eso no importa respondió Zeref.

-El tiempo se termina natsu.

-A que te refieres Zeref.

-A que si no te enfrentas lo más rápido posible a tu forma Etherious que sigue sellado dentro de ti después no podrás controlar todo es poder y terminaras matando a todos tus amigos y por supuesto a esa chica rubia que tanto quieres, ella también acabara muerta por tus propias manos "Natsu".

-Eso no es cierto Yo nunca le aria daño a mis amigos y mucho menos a Lucy… por que la quiero mucho y la amo demasiado.

-Eso es lo que dices ahora natsu pero cuando tengas todo ese poder recorriendo cada centímetro de tu cuerpo nadien te va a poder detener y terminaras matando a todos tus amigos.

-Claro que no Zeref yo no soy como tu

-Si eres como yo y mucho peor, después de todo yo te cree y sé que eres fuerte pero por mucho que sepa de ti, no tengo la menor idea de cuál sea tú verdadero poder como el demonio más fuerte de todos los que he creado….. Etherious Natsu Dragneel. No mejor dicho END. (Después de todo te cree con la única razón de que tú puedas darle fin a mi vida "natsu", pensó Zeref)

[Natsu se quedó parado en el mismo lugar sin hacer ningún movimiento y pensando en todo lo que había escuchado por parte de Zeref, quien seguía de pie delante de él con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro que siempre permanecía calmado.]

-Y que es lo que quieres que haga Zeref, cuando te refieres a enfrentarme a mi forma Etherious.

-Lamentablemente no te puedo responder natsu porque ni siquiera yo lo sé, tú tienes que descubrirlo por ti mismo respondió Zeref.

-Pero como diablos le hago Zeref.

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir por última vez, natsu date prisa o terminaras matando a todos.

[Natsu intento golpear a Zeref pero el solo desapareció.]

-Donde te escondes Zeref sal para que te pueda golpear un poco dijo natsu.

-Apúrate natsu porque si no ya sabes lo que va a pasar,… mejor te muestro lo que puede pasar si no te apuras.

[De repente la visión de natsu se vio segada por una fuerte luz blanca y después de un rato se detuvo dándole una buena vista a natsu del lugar en donde se encontraba ahora, pero él se quedó impresionado por la escena que se encontraba delante de sus ojos. Toda la ciudad de magnolia se encontraba completamente destruida y en llamas, trato de buscar a alguien, pero él podía observar claramente que nadien seguía con vida, ya que el área alrededor de él estaba completamente en ruinas, comenzó a correr con dirección al gremio a una velocidad impresionante pero al llegar se encontró con el gremio completamente destruido y con una gran cantidad de llamas saliendo del interior. El entro caminado al gremio pues como ya se sabe a natsu no le afectan las llamas gracias a su magia de Dragón Slayer. A unos cuantos pasos de haber entrado se encontró con algunos de los cuerpos de sus amigos sin vida, siguió caminado y se encontró con el cuerpo de Gray el cual estaba tirado al centro del salón sin signos de vida tenía un par de heridas que atravesaban completamente su pecho del lado izquierdo superior, también tenía varias marcas de golpes por todo su cuerpo, su brazo izquierdo estaba completamente quemado y solo quedaban algunas partes que seguían teniendo la piel, siguió caminado y se encontró con el cuerpo de Mira que estaba igualmente como el de Gray sin vida pero a diferencia del anterior su rostro estaba completamente desfigurado y su cuerpo estaba totalmente quemado y en un estado donde la piel estaba completamente removida del cuerpo lo observo durante un rato y siguió caminado voltio a su derecha y observo de igual manera el cuerpo de kana estaba sin vida, volvió a voltear a su izquierda y pudo ver el cuerpo de Wendy y charle ellas estaban tiradas en el suelo abrazadas pero también muertas, repentinamente sintió un líquido un poco caliente recorrer su hombro derecho lo vio y era sangre observo de donde provenía esa sangre y la siguió con la vista hasta llegar al techo en el cual estaba el cuerpo de Laxus enterado casi la mitad. De repente su vista de quedo pegada al centro del salón se quedó observando durante un rato sin respirar la única razón de ese comportamiento era que en la pared que se encontraba justo delante de él estaba el cuerpo de Erza. Ella estaba equipada con una de sus armaduras más fuertes y esa era la Tenrin NO Yoroi la cual estaba casi destruida en su mayor parte lo único que quedaba de la armadura era unas cuantas alas que cubría la parte superior de su pecho y una que también cubría la parte baja de su cuerpo, en la parte de atrás solo queda una ala del lado derecho , de las dos que tenía pero lo más que causo impresión en natsu no era el estado de su cuerpo, si no como estaba su cuerpo ya que estaba pegado completamente a la pared con cuatro espadas clavadas en sus brazos y piernas como si estuviera crucificada aparte de eso lo que más los dejo aterrado era que en el centro de su cuerpo estaba completamente atravesado por varias espadas que ella misma había creado, de repente natsu se quedó observando su mano derecha que estaba en el aire pegado a la pared y vio que sostenía algo dentro de sus dedos a simple vista se observaba una pequeña tela de color blanco pero si se le observaba detenidamente y de cerca se podía ver que era lo que llevaba dentro de sus dedos y eso era una pequeña parte de la bufanda que natsu que siempre llevaba en su cuello, en el instante que reconoció que era un pedazo de su bufando dio unos cuantos pasos atrás y unos pensamiento atravesaron su mente, que él había sido responsable de todos las muertes que anteriormente había visto y otro pensamiento paso por su mente que talvez erza había obtenido ese pequeño pedazo de bufando al intentar detenerlo pero termino fracasando y murió en su intento de parar a natsu, por un momento un fuerte dolor abordo la cabeza de natsu y callo de rodias sosteniendo su cabeza y gritando por el dolor al ver que todos los integrantes de su gran familia habían muerto en manos de Él, durante un momento una persona que no había visto vino en su mente Lucy dijo y enseguida un fuerte grito se escuchó en el segundo piso de gremio en ese momento natsu salió corriendo a toda velocidad pero al llegar se volvió a quedar completamente quieto por lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos, delante de él se encontraba Él mismo solo que de otra forma, si se pudiera describir diría que es un monstruo de pies a cabeza de cualquier forma que se viera, ya que sus dos extremidades izquierdas haciendo referencia a su brazo y pierna izquierda eran completamente de un dragón cubiertas por escamas rojas también tenía una ala de dragón saliendo de su espalda del lado izquierdo superior, por otra parte la mitad del lado izquierdo de su rostro estaba cubierto de igual manera por escamas de color rojo, otro detalle era su ojo izquierdo ya que tenía un color rojo carmesí brillante como la sangre, pero lo que más le aterro no era eso sino que es monstruo que estaba delante de él sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de Lucy tomándolo por el cuello repentinamente el monstruo fijo su mirada en natsu, lo observo por un momento luego una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro como si disfrutara lo que acaba de hacer de repente le arrojo el cuerpo de Lucy que hasta hace un momento seguía con vida a natsu y le dijo con una voz burlona "Un Gran Regalo De Mi Parte" y de un momento a otro desapareció entre las llamas, natsu atrapo el cuerpo de Lucy y lo recostó sobre el suelo … lo observo durante un pequeño momento y varias lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas con una voz apagada y triste natsu dijo porque tuvo que pasar todo esto porque ella, si ella era la mujer que más quería y amaba solo eso era lo que pensaba en ese momento ya que por su mente nunca paso la idea de que eso solamente era un sueño "NO" mejor dicho era una "Pesadilla" él estaba a punto de volver a pronunciar otra frase cuando de repente una voz dijo "Natsu nada de esto es tu culpa" recuerda que zeref quiso mostrarte lo que podía pasar, pero algo andaba mal esa voz que le hablo no era de Zeref….. IGNEEL dijo natsu, hola natsu como estas, inmediatamente natsu se puso de pie donde estas igneel muéstrate, lamentablemente eso no se va a poder por el momento, ya que solo soy una pequeña parte del alma del verdadero igneel y todavía no he recuperado todas mis fuerza ya que no hace mucho tiempo que fui liberado y porque estás aquí pregunto natsu, yo fui sellado dentro de ti con la única razón para poder ayudarte a controlar el poder de END que esta sellado en tu interior y ese momento natsu ya llego, de verdad me puedes ayudar igneel claro que si natsu cuenta conmigo, obviamente eso no va a ser fácil pero te ayudare en todo lo que pueda y ten por seguro que todo lo que viste aquí no va a ocurrir en la realidad, gracias contesto natsu, primero tienes que despertar de esta espantosa pesadilla , ya luego yo te diré que debes hacer, natsu nos volveremos a ver más adelante, de repente la voz de igneel desapareció, natsu se quedó parado un momento pensando y luego grito "Claro que controlare el poder de END" no solo por mi sino que por todos mis amigos "NO" por mi familia que siempre está a mi lado y también porque no quiero que esta pesadilla se haga realidad , seguidamente una voz que Él muy bien ya conocía lo hablo por su nombre ...Lucy dijo natsu y repentinamente todo se volvió completamente color negro, natsu comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos solo para darse cuenta de que estaba en su casa y seguía acostado en su cama como siempre, miro a su alrededor solo para encontrase con Lucy que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro con unas cuantas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.]

-Natsu dijo nuevamente Lucy

-Hola Lucy que haces aquí pregunto natsu con su sonrisa de siempre, natsu se dio cuenta en qué estado se encontraba Lucy y volvió a preguntar estás bien.

[De repente Lucy se arrojó a los brazos de natsu para darle un fuerte abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de pelirosa comenzó a llorar.]

-No sabes lo preocupada que estaba, No vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera, idiota.

[Natsu quien seguía sorprendido por la forma en que su amada Lucy lo abrazaba pregunto de nuevo que está pasando Lucy, de repente la puerta se abrió y enseguida entro Erza, Gray, Wendy y Charle acompañados por Happy, Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos, corrieron cerca de la cama cuando vieron que natsu ya había despertado y se encontraba en mejor estado ya que estaba sentado en su cama hablando con Lucy como si nada hubiera pasado.]

-Erza fue la primera en preguntar ¿cómo estas natsu?

-Hasta que por fin despertaste dijo Gray.

-Cómo te sientes natsu-san pregunto la pequeña Wendy en un tono como si estuviera muy preocupado por el estado del pelirosa.

-Cálmate Wendy, Natsu ya está bien que no lo vez dijo Charle.

[Repentinamente Happy que hasta hace un momento seguía callado se acercó a natsu llorando y le dijo que bueno que despertaste, ya estás bien que bueno dijo Happy.]

-Todos ustedes que les pasa por que están todos en mi casa y por están muy felices, parece como si hubiera estado a punto de morir y hubiera revivido.

[Todos se observaron a los ojos por un momento.]

-Tan preocupados los tenia porque no fui hoy temprano al gremio dijo natsu.

-Cuanto tiempo crees que estuviste durmiendo natsu, pregunto Erza en un tono serio.

-Unas cuantas horas de más…"O NO ES ASI"

-Claro que No estuviste durmiendo durante dos semanas natsu, respondió Lucy, por eso nos tenías muy preocupados.

-"QUEEEEE" dijo Natsu sorprendido.

 **Fin Del Capítulo.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Bueno eso es todo por el momento.**

 **Nos Vemos En El Siguiente Capítulo**.


	2. Igneel

Capítulo 2: Igneel.

 _ **PARTE – 1.**_

Habían transcurrido unos cuantos minutos desde que Lucy le había dicho a natsu cuanto tiempo estuvo durmiendo, el chico tras enterarse de la gran noticia se había mantenido en silencio con una expresión en su rosto la cual solo mostraba confusión, pues para él solo estuvo durmiendo unas cuantas horas.

-Natsu te encuentras bien pregunto erza

-….si estoy bien,….lo siento, es que me callo de sorpresa el tiempo que he dormido

-qué bueno que despertaste natsu, nos tenías muy preocupados que fue lo que te paso pregunto Lucy

-que fue lo que ocurrió pensó natsu… aaaaa, me duele la cabeza de solo tratar de recordar.

-Está bien no tienes que esforzarte en recordar, ya lo recordaras después dijo erza

-si tienes razón respondió natsu

-solo te quiero pedir un favor cuando recuerdes algo cuéntanos, para que te podamos ayudar, no importa lo que sea solo dinos ya sabes que cuentas con todos los del gremio dijo erza

-si gracias erza.

Natsu se quedó pensando un momento y recordó algunas partes del sueño no todas pero si algunas, de repente le llegaron unas imágenes a su mente de que él había sido el responsable de todo el desastre que ocurriría en un futuro en el gremio, no solo en el gremio sino que en todo Fiore y prefirió por el momento no comentarles nada hasta que encuentre una solución para que pueda prevenir el sueño del cual estaba seguro que en un futuro no muy lejano se podría hacer realidad…. Igneel dijo natsu

-que dijiste natsu pregunto Gray

-acaso te acordaste de algo natsu dijo Lucy

-de algunas cosas no muchas lo único que recuerdo es que de repente me comenzó a doler la cabeza y medio mucho sueño, luego en el lugar en el que me encontraba era muy oscuro y de repente escuche la voz de igneel que me llamaba y me decía que ya había llegado el momento adecuado para que él apareciera y después me dijo que me despertara….lo siento es todo lo que recuerdo

-no te preocupes está bien, solo acuérdate que no estás solo, nos tienes a nos otros que no dudaremos ni un segundo en ayudarte con todas nuestras fuerzas entendido natsu pregunto erza

\- si muy claro, gracias a todos

Natsu los quedo observando por un momento y luego se formó una sonrisa en sus rostros, claro de que estoy dudando si estoy con ellos nada me puede pasar, nosotros siempre hemos ganado todas las batallas que se nos han presentado como equipo que somos, No COMO FAMILIA que somos en todo el gremio y por eso no puedo darme por vencido.

-gracias por todo amigos le prometo que cuando recuerde más cosas se los contare a todos

-si está bien respondieron todos.

-solo una cosa más natsu, a que se habrá referido tu sueño cuando dijiste que igneel te dijo que ya había llegado el momento adecuado para que el apareciera pregunto gray

\- la verdad no lo sé, pero si mi sueño llegara a hacerse realidad igneel tendría que aparecer en cualquier momento y cuando llegue ese momento se lo preguntare

-si tienen razón natsu-san dijo la pequeña Wendy.

Después de un rato todo volvió a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado y todos se encontraban contándole a natsu lo que había pasado mientras él estaba durmiendo, luego de un tiempo todos decidieron dejar a natsu descansar pues se habían dado cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con el chico pelirosa, pero decidieron no seguir preguntándole más cosas para no preocuparlo más y prefirieron ir al gremio y dejar a natsu descansar.

-que creen que es lo que vio en sus sueños dijo Lucy

-quien sabe pero de seguro es algo muy importante respondió erza

-si tienen razón, solo espero que nos cuente natsu-san dijo Wendy

-es algo importante o es algo muy estúpido, conociéndolo debió de ser un sueño muy estúpido como él.

-ya gray detente no es gracioso dijo Lucy

\- ya está bien entiendo, respondió gray

-bueno no hay que seguir pensando en esto ya llegara el momento para que él, nos lo cuente con más calmas hasta entonces hay que dejarlo descansar.

-AYE dijo Happy.

Después de esa pequeña charla fuera de la casa de natsu y Happy todos decidieron regresar al gremio e informarles a todos que natsu ya había despertado, ya que todos los del gremio se encontraban muy preocupado por la salud del dragón Slayer de fuego.

 _ **PARTE – 2**_

Ya todos en el gremio estaban más tranquilos al saber que natsu ya había despertado y se encontraba en su casa recuperándose.

-maestreo tengo que contarle algo sobre el estado en el que natsu se encontraba dijo erza

-entendido vamos al segundo piso para que me puedas contar.

-entendido maestro

Durante el transcurso de 10 minutos erza le había contado al maestro todo lo que natsu le había dicho a ellos cuando estuvieron en su casa, además le dijo en qué estado habían encontrado a natsu el primer día, el cual era tirado en el suelo en medio del bosque con algunas escamas rojas de dragón en todo el brazo y pierna izquierda además de mucha fiebre cosa que ninguno de ellos le había dicho a natsu para no preocuparlo de más.

-lo bueno fue que todas esas escamas y la fiebre ya habían desaparecido cuando natsu despertó dijo erza.

\- si tienes razón

-eso esto maestro dijo erza

-hay algo que no entiendo bien dijiste que natsu comento que igneel lo llamaba en sus sueños y le decía que ya había llegado el momento para que él apareciera

\- así es maestro

-bien gracias por contarme todo esto erza….cuando llegue natsu le dices que suba, que quiero hablar con él

-entendido respondió erza

-y por cierto cuando vendrá

-dijo que dentro de unas horas, en este momento se encuentra en su casa descansando, lo más probable es que venga más en la tarde respondió erza.

-solo espero que este tema no nos traiga problemas (espero que esto no sea de lo que la primera estaba hablando el otro día sobre el origen de natsu pensó Makarov)

 _ **PARTE – 3**_.

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 2 horas desde que Lucy acompañado de los demás se fueran al gremio a contarles a todos sobre su estado de él, natsu se encontraba sentado cerca del rio en el cual siempre pescaba junto a Happy, él estaba pensando sobre su sueño y las palabras que igneel le había dicho en su sueño las cuales después de haberlas recordado no se podían quitar de su mente y se repetía una y otra vez la misma frase, la cual consistía "que ya había llegado el momento para que él apareciera".

Cuando de repente escuchó la voz de igneel que le llamaba por su nombre natsu una y otra vez natsu, al escuchar que lo llamaban comenzó a buscar pero se dio cuenta que se encontraba solo, después de un rato volvió a escuchar la voz pero era raro, sonaba como si la voz viniera desde dentro de él, lo pensó un rato y decidió concentrarse solo en la voz hasta que volvió a escuchar su nombre natsu volvió a repetir la voz, igneel donde estas dijo natsu , después se dio cuenta que se tenía que concentrar más para que pudiera escuchar la voz de nuevo, lo hizo y volvió a escuchar la voz solo que esta le decía algo más que el no pudo comprender al instante.

Luego de un rato se dio cuenta de que las palabras era concéntrate natsu, concéntrate para que puedas escuchar mi voz hijo. Lo hizo hasta el máximo que se podía concentrar y sentía que la cabeza le fuera a explotar, pero por fin pudo escuchar la voz de Igneel a la perfección.

-Igneel eres tu pregunto natsu

-si soy yo natsu, ha pasado tiempo desde que hablamos

-igneel donde estas no te puedo ver pero si te puedo escuchar dijo natsu alterado

-no te lo había dicho ya, que ya no te acuerdas que te dije que mi cuerpo físico ya no lo tenia

\- si es cierto ya me acorde, pero que significa eso contéstame igneel

-si te lo voy a decir todo pero cálmate de acuerdo natsu.

-está bien puedes comenzar igneel.

-escucha bien natsu, vamos a empezar por el día que desaparecí te parece bien natsu

-si muy bien continua

-el día en el que desaparecí fue 7 de julio de x777 hasta ese día me había mantenido en mi cuerpo físico gracias a la magia que todavía quedaba en mi cuerpo, que por algunas circunstancias yo ya no podía recuperar más magia de este tiempo, me mantuve solo con un único deseo que era enseñarte todo lo que yo sabía desde la magia de Dragón Slayer (), hasta enseñarte a leer y a escribir también todo lo relacionado con este mundo tan maravilloso que es,

-a que te refieres, porque ya no podías recuperar más magia respóndeme igneel que fue lo que paso, que es lo que sabes de mi

-tranquilízate natsu

-ese día cuando llegue al máximo, hasta el punto de casi morir y por el deseo de no separarme de ti, tome una gran decisión, abandone mi cuerpo y con el ultimo poco de magia que tenía decidí sellar mi alma, dentro de tu cuerpo, pero con lo que no contaba era que ya no me quedaba la suficiente magia para sellar mi cuerpo entero.

Por lo cual solo selle una pequeña parte de mi alma dentro de tu cuerpo por esa única razón no me he podido comunicar contigo anteriormente y por qué no había llegado el tiempo para que apareciera, hasta este día he estado sellado dentro de tu cuerpo recuperándome, y lo he conseguido he recuperado toda mi magia y por eso es que hasta ahora me he comunicado contigo natsu me entiendes.

-Un poco…..Creo

-Está bien, ahora te voy a explicar otra cosa entendido

-si adelante.

-Es muy importante, presta mucha atención de esta decisión que tomes dependerá el sueño que tuviste donde todo estaba destruido por ti, lo recuerdas verdad.

-claro que lo recuerdo todo, por esa razón no quise contárselo a los demás para que no se preocupen.

-bien entonces comencemos, tú conoces el proyecto eclipse verdad

-…. Si lo conozco, pero que tiene que ver

-es lo que te voy a explicar, entonces escucha bien, lo siento mucho pero lo que te voy a contar de ahora en adelante puede que cambie tu forma de ver el mundo comprendes

-a que te refieres igneel

-lo siento de verdad, pero ya es hora de que despierte, bien comencemos, primero como te iba diciendo sobre el proyecto eclipse, mejor dicho la puerta de eclipse, consiste en que el usuario que la habrá puede conectar con 2 épocas diferentes tú ya lo habías visto durante los juegos mágicos donde el rogué que vino de futuro y trajo a los dragones del pasado fue gracias a que en esta época abrieron la puerta y esta conecto tiempo atrás donde todavía los dragones existían, a lo que me refiero es que anteriormente nosotros ya lo habíamos utilizado.

\- a que te refieres

-que en el pasado 400 años atrás alguien abrió la puerta y nos otros entramos en ella

-como que nosotros que quieres decir

-es a lo que me refería, que cuando escuches la verdad vas a ver el mundo diferente.

\- …

-nosotros no somos de esta época natsu, hace 400 años atrás Anna Heartfilia, abrió el portal de eclipse para que tu natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting Y Rogue, acompañado de mi Igneel, Grandeeney, Metalicana, Weisslogia, Skiadrum llegáramos a esta época, y la encargada de abrir el porta en esta época era Layla Heartfilia creo que ya conoces esos apellidos o me equivoco.

-Es el nombre de Lucy

-Así es, la que abrió el portal hace cuatrocientos años atrás era una antepasado de Lucy y la que lo abrió en esta época era la madre de Lucy, entiendes natsu

-si

-todos atravesamos el porta pero con lo que no contábamos era que al Salir de este lado todos ustedes fueran expulsados por diferentes lugares, decidimos buscarlos a todos y los encontrábamos pero durante ese tiempo en que los buscamos ustedes ya se habían acostumbrado al lugar en donde cayeron por esa razón, no decidimos juntarlos de nuevo y tomamos la decisión de entrenarlos individualmente y enséñales a usar magia la cual es magia para luchar con dragones(Dragón Slayer) escogimos esta época porque al parecer aquí la magia es muy abundante.

Todo lo que Igneel le había dicho a natsu parecía como si lo hubiera dejado con la mente en blanco

-cálmate nats...

Y de repente lo que igneel no quería paso natsu por fin había explotado con preguntas y emociones que ni si quiera el mismo igneel comprendía.

-cómo quieres que me calme dime, primero me hablas de la nada… Luego me dices que atravesé un portal que ni si quiera yo me acuerdo para llegar a esta época, me dices que no soy de esta época y que no nací aquí entonces dime cómo quieres que me calme…un momento si no soy de aquí dime quienes son mis verdaderos padres, o a lo mejor tengo hermanos rápido contéstame igneel

Ese teme sobre la familia era uno de los puntos que igneel no quería decirle a natsu, pero él sabía que tenía que contárselo de una vez por todas porque si no eso podría traer malas acciones por parte de natsu, igneel desde el fondo de su corazón comenzó a decirle la verdad de su origen a natsu y sobre quien eran sus padres y hermanos.

-Bien natsu lo que te voy a decir es más peor de lo que ya te he contado hasta el momento estas seguro

-si estoy seguro igneel, nada de esto me va a cambiar de lo que yo ya soy

-Bien natsu entonces voy a comenzar

-primero tú vivías en una villa pacífica y pequeña junto con tus padres y un hermano mayor

-Entonces si tenía familia como eran, como se llamaban, que les paso

-Calma natsu es lo que te voy a explicar

-Está bien

-como te iba diciendo tu vivías con tu familia en una villa pequeña, pero desafortunadamente un día un dragón ataco esa villa y tu junto con tus padres murieron el único que quedó con vida fue tu hermano mayor

-entonces… yo morí junto con mi padres.

\- lo siento pero así es

-…..y quien era mi hermano mayor, está vivo o… acaso ya murió también respóndeme igneel

-….

-por qué te callas, acaso mi hermano es alguien del cual yo no deba saber,… así es verdad no importa tu solo dímelo Ya igneel.

-… está bien (perdón natsu pero ya debes de saberlo pensó igneel) TU Hermano es Zeref El mago Negro.

Por un momento natsu sintió como si su cuerpo fuera cortado por la mitad y el tiempo se hubiera detenido, el nombre de su hermano era Zeref el cual él conocía a la perfección, ya que anteriormente había luchado contra él durante el incidente de tártaros la isla flotante que los había atacado unos meses atrás, el cual era el causante de poner una bomba para destruir el gremio. Pero lo que él no sabía que lo peor está por venir en cuanto le revelara la otra verdad.

-igneel tu dijiste que yo morí verdad, entonces como explicas que estoy aquí, a lo mejor no morí y te equivocaste o alguien me revivió…. Es eso Verdad alguien me revivió y tú lo conoces verdad dímelo igneel.

-si lo sé y también conozco a la persona que te revivió.

-quien fue contesta

-el que te revivió fue… tu hermano Zeref.

Cada palabra que igneel le dijo a natsu quedo Grabado en Su mente y corazón pues él no esperaba que Zeref le hubiera dado la vida otras vez.

-eso es mentira verdad igneel

-claro que no

-entonces si es verdad dime como lo hiso

-bien te lo voy a decir

-…

-después de que ustedes murieron por ese accidente, el mantuvo tu cuerpo congelado pensando que en un futuro no muy lejano pudiera revivirlo de nuevo. Luego de un tiempo él se dedicó a estudiar todo tipo de magia, e investigar todo tipo de magia que fuera nuevo para él, e inclusive el creo eclipse con el único objetivo de poder viajar al pasado y evitar que ustedes murieran,

pero él nunca lo utilizo y prefirió buscar otro método para regresarte a la vida, se obsesiono al tal punto de que comenzó a investigar magia oscura lo cual lo llevo al éxito de revivirte a ti natsu pero al mismo tiempo se le dio una maldición de la cual consistía en que más ame a la vida todo lo que se encuentre a su alrededor morirá, desde los seres humanos hasta las plantas, animales todo se hará polvo, luego que paso un tiempo él se dio cuenta que la única forma de salvar a todos era que no le diera importancia a las vidas que se encontraban a su alrededor y así lo hizo, otro peso era la inmortalidad, era el más fuerte de toda la mayoría de uso de magia y tras vivir por mucho tiempo y que nadien lo podía vencer ni mucho menos matar. El creo haciendo uso de la magia oscura, los famosos demonios de los libros de Zeref. Con el único objetivo de matarlo a él.

-y que tengo que ver con eso igneel dijo natsu.

-es lo que te voy a contar… solo espera un momento

-Está bien… solo… apúrate de una vez igneel

-Escucha bien natsu esto último que te tengo que decir, es el secreto más importante y que de seguro te va a cambiar, pero recuerda que eso no te define, recuérdalo tienes amigos, un gremio al cual perteneces, pero lo más importante es que tienes una gran familia y esa es FAIRY TAIL si nunca olvidas eso te aseguro que tu vida seguirá como siempre.

-está bien solo silo de una vez (igneel cree que hay algo que me pueda dejar sorprendido más, después de todo lo que ya me conto pensó natsu)

-el método que el utilizo para poder revivirte fue el mismo con el que creo a los demonios de sus libros, tú ya conoces a algunos de los demonios verdad por ejemplo los de la alianza de tártaros todos esos eran demonios creados por Zeref para matarlo,

-y que tengo que ver en eso igneel NO ME DIGA…

-si natsu es lo que tú estás pensando tu eres uno de los demonios que creo Zeref él te revivió como su demonio más fuerte END

Natsu sintió como más de 1000 agujas que perforaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo, vio que el tiempo se hacía cada vez más lento hasta el punto en el que se le olvido respirar por unos minutos.

-perdón natsu por decirte la verdad, pero es cierto tu eres el demonio más fuerte que ha creado Zeref, lo siento pero esta era la única manera para traerte de vuelta a la vida, te voy a decir otra cosa también tienes un libro como todos los demonios que él ha creado,

-natsu no podía decir ninguna palabra después de escuchar todo eso, se mantenía parado en el mismo lugar, con una expresión de sorpresa

-por ultimo natsu, todo lo que viste en la pesadilla… lamento decírtelo pero de alguna manera se podría hacer realidad

-a que te refieres contesto natsu, después de varios minutos de estar en silencio por fin había dicho unas palabras.

-que el poder de END que está en tu interior, cuando llegue el momento de salir y tú no lo puedas controlar él te consumirá y no habrá nada que los demás puedan hacer para detenerte.

-es una broma verdad igneel, deja de jugar así conmigo por favor dime que todo lo que me dijiste solo fue una gran broma de tu parte por favor igneel, de repente comenzaron a escurrir unas cuantas lágrimas de sus mejillas de natsu, en el instante en el que igneel se dio cuenta natsu ya se encontraba sentado en el suelo, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos y llorando.

-cálmate natsu dijo igneel

-cómo quieres que me calme con todo lo que ya me dijiste, y más que yo no soy humano y que de hecho yo soy el demonio más fuerte de Zeref, crees que me puedo calmas tan solo de pensar en eso y más que pasaría si el decidiera utilizarme y obligarme a destruir el gremio y a toda mi familia.

-No natsu él no puede controlarte, de eso si estoy seguro, él te revivió como un demonio pero no tiene control sobre ti, lo único que si puede hacer natsu escucha muy bien el sí puede…matarte

-…como que puede matarme, a que te refieres, no mejor dicho eso está mucho peor

-si está peor que controlarte, pero él no te matara

-por qué lo dices

-porque tú eres él único que puede cumplir su deseo

-dime cuál es su deseo

-la muerte dijo igneel, solo por eso no puede matarte

-y en que te basas para decir eso así nada más dime igneel

-no ya te lo había dicho, se te olvido, porque él te creo como el demonio MÁS FUERTE de todos END.

-…. de verdad dijo natsu

-si te lo garantizo respondió igneel

\- …y que significa END pregunto natsu

-lo que significa END….es… Etherious Natsu Dragneel.

 _ **PARTE – 4.**_

Ya había pasado un rato desde que igneel le había soltado todo esa enorme bomba de respuestas, que el pobre de natsu con trabajo resistió, él se encontraba sentado de nuevo al lado del rio cuando de repente pensó en algo

-igneel que me va a suceder, que es lo que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante, crees que si les cuento a todos, ellos me aceptaran como soy

-ya es suficiente natsu, ya cálmate de una vez,

-No me calmo, no entiendes ya que tú no estás en mi posición como crees que me verán los demás si le cuento quien soy en realidad, lo más seguro es que se alejen de mí, y me dejen solo, lo más seguro seria irme del gremio y no decirles nada… si eso es lo mejor para ellos y para mi

-ya cálmate natsu grito igneel.

-pero si no me voy este poder que se encuentra dentro de mi algún día los matara a todos

-por qué razón crees que espere hasta este día natsu

De repente natsu recordó algo y le pregunto a igneel

-a que te referías cuanto me dijiste en el sueño que el momento adecuado ya había llegado

-… es verdad solo por esto espere presta atención natsu, yo espere con el único deseo de poderte ayudar a controlar el poder de END que sigue por el momento sellado dentro de ti.

-a que te refieres, que por el momento sigue sellado

-si natsu el día esperado llego, ya que el sello que yo le puse el día el cual desaparecí ya se ha debilitado en su mayoría y el gran poder quiere salir, no te preocupes yo te ayudare a controlar el poder de END y te aseguro que si lo logras, nada malo pasara

-de verdad

-si

-me ayudaras igneel pregunto natsu con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos, pero estas lagrimas no eran de tristeza sino de felicidad.

-si todo lo que dijiste hace un rato, tienes que olvidarte de esos tontos pensamientos, de verdad estas seguro que si les dices todo, incluyendo el estado en el cual te encuentras de verdad crees que ellos te dejaran solo

-claro que no ellos nunca lo haría

-entonces no lo vuelvas a pensar y mucho menos a decir

-si tienes razón, ellos nunca me abandonaría porque ellos son mi gran familia, nosotros somos "FAIRY TAIL" el gremio más fuerte de todos.

-bien natsu prepárate para un gran entrenamiento

-si estoy que ardo dijo natsu

-entonces igneel le puedo contar a todos, lo que me dijiste

-no tienes que preguntar

-bien les diré para que ellos me ayuden

-bien natsu después de que le digas la verdad de todo comenzaremos inmediatamente con los entrenamientos entendiste

-si entendí

-una pregunta más, cuanto tiempo le queda a sello

-no mucho, la verdad no estoy muy seguro pero te puedo decir que como unos 6 meses.

-oye puede sonar tonta la pregunta pero cuando se libere el sello que me pasara.

-calma natsu, no te puedo decir mucho por el momento ya lo descubrirás durante el entrenamiento. Solo una cosa te puedo decir que cuando se libere el sello tendrás a alguien más dentro de ti

-a que te refieres

-ya dejémoslo por el momento, lo descubrirás durante el entrenamiento

-… hay ya que, está bien, igneel escúchame tengo que decirte algo, lo hare controlare el poder que Zeref medio, yo lo usare para poder proteger a mi familia de acuerdo

-haci se habla natsu

-solo tengo una duda

-cual es pregunto igneel

-si puedes ayudarme a controlar este poder verdad

-quien crees que soy niño

-...si es verdad tu eres…El REY DE LOS DRAGONES DE FUEGO….IGNEEL.

Continuara...

Fin del capitulo.

 _ **He aqui el segundo capitulo.**_

 _ **Por fin aparecio igneel y le revela la verdad a natsu, como lo tomaran los demas de gremio sobre el origen de natsu.**_

 _ **Palabras del autor.**_

 _ **Este capitulo estubo un poco mas largo que el anterior pero bueno los siguientes capitulos seran mas interesantes que estos dos, y mas largos se los garantizo, y porsupuesto mas interesantes, por ultimo a los pocos que leen esta historia les pido que por favor recomienden esta historia a sus amigos y a todos los que conoces por que le aseguro que va a ser una historia muy interesante .**_

 _ **Nos vemos. Y gracias por leer.**_


End file.
